It's My Duty
by La Belle Rose Noire
Summary: As soon as they came into view, she knew her life was over. They hadn't left her much of a choice really now that she thought about it. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_As soon as they came into view, she knew her life was over. They hadn't left her much of a choice really now that she thought about it. _

"_Korra." Mako warned, struggling against his chains._

"_Quiet." Mr. Sato snapped, ramming his electrical prod into the firebenders side. He screamed and Asami's father smiled wickedly. _

"_No leave him alone." The avatar screamed, watching helplessly as Mako's head fell forward, and he slumped into unconsciousness. _

"_Korra," Tenzin murmured softly in her ear, his ongoing effort to stay conscious showing in his voice. "You can't give him what he's asking." He looked down the line of captive benders, his eyes resting on each barely breathing form. "We'll manage."_

"_Tenzin, this is my duty." She murmured back._

"_No Korra," he hissed his usually calm, reassuring voice sharp and demanding. _

_She ignored him, and turned her head toward the Equalists guarding the door. Their uniforms blended in with the dismally dark stone lining the walls their captives hung from. They stared back mercilessly, swinging their demented cattle prods as if to say "Don't get any ideas, I'm in charge here." And they were in charge. Her hands bound, her chi blocked, Korra was reduced to nearly nothing. The very thing she feared the most. _

"_Tell Amon I've come to a decision." She told them, her face a practiced mask of indifference and her voice cool. Tenzin started to protest and was rewarded with a sharp jab from the Equalists. Bolin stared at her, shaking his head frantically._

_But all she could see was Mako, his black hair clumping against his wet face. Those beautiful amber eyes she loved so much were closed, but she knew he'd be fighting for her if he were awake. _

"_Yes young Avatar?" Amon said as he entered, a row of half a dozen guards trailing behind him. _

"_I'll do it." she whispered. "I'll do it."_

_He had to be smiling; she could see it in those cool, calculating eyes beneath the mask. The smug little son of a bitch had to be laughing his spirits damned mask off because he'd finally get his chance to end the Avatar. _

"_Wait where are you going?" she asked as he turned towards the door. _

"_I told you before, I wouldn't just take you here and now didn't I?" he looked at her, his voice cool and disapproving. "How would taking you now, while you're chained and helpless accomplish anything? No, I have bigger plans for you." And with that he left, motioning for the guards to follow him. _

_Alone now, she heaved a great sigh. Tenzin groaned weakly and she tried to comfort him, though it was sure to be a wasted effort. _

"_Korra," he murmured, "You can't do this."_

_Of course she ignored him and just closed her eyes, fighting to stay awake. The chains dug into her wrists and rubbed her skin raw. Her eyes closed and she willed herself to sleep, she'd need to be alert for what was coming._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

"_Korra wake up." Tenzin's voice broke through the fog in her mind. _

_She groaned, forcing herself to sit up._

"_Thank spirits you're alright." Someone sighed, and she looked up into Mako's eyes. He was standing in front of her and she had a brief moment to wonder how they got free before his arms engulfed her. His shirt still carried the faint traces of smoke and cinnamon and she found herself breathing him in. The arms around her shook and she felt him shudder. "What on earth were you thinking Korra? He's playing you; you have to get out of here. No matter what promises he makes he's lying. No matter the outcome we're going to lose our bending. But you, you can save yourself. The city needs you."_

"_Mako I'm not leaving. I wouldn't even if I could. This is the only way." He glared at her and she stood. "I have to do this." _

"_No, Korra please there has to be something else we can do." Bolin begged, spreading his hands wide and stepping to her. His palms were rough but she felt reassured as he enveloped her hand in his._

"_I wish there were." She told him._

"_Korra…" Tenzin stared at her, a range of emotions running across his face before he settled on resignation. "You're going to make a great Avatar." _

"_Maybe," said a voice from the door. "If she lasts that long." The Equalist soldier walked carefully into the room, followed by two others, who stood stiffly at the door. "Amon is ready."_

"_No." said Mako and Bolin together. They fell into a fighting stance and the Equalist guards moved forwards, their weapons raised. _

"_Stop." She placed a hand on their shoulders, pulling them into her, holding on tight for a long moment. They hugged her and she blinked back tears. She had to be strong; it's what was expected of the Avatar. _

"_I love you both. Just remember that." She whispered._

"_Korra don't say that. You're going to be fine." Mako whispered._

"_We believe in you." The earth bender stated._

"_Let's go." The soldier said, grabbing her shoulder and tearing her from their embrace. _

"_Tenzin, thank you, for everything." She said to him as she was forced out the door._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

_ "No…" Mako groaned as the door slammed shut, separating him from Korra. If he'd been faster, he could have prevented this. If he's been better, done things differently, just believed her at the beginning of this wrenched mess, he could have stopped all of this. It was all his fault._

"_We have to do something." Bolin growled_

_It seemed like an eternity had passed, pacing and glancing at the door every few steps, willing it to open. Finally, it did and a familiar face stepped over the thresh hold. But it wasn't a welcome sight._

"_You're to come with me." Mr. Sato said, opening the door wider to let them pass. They hesitated, all three benders glaring at him. "If you want to see your little friend you'll do as I say."_

_Reluctantly, the exited the room and were led down a narrow, metal hallway. Faintly, Mako could hear the sounds of a crowd behind the thick walls. _

"_In here." Hiroshi ordered and slammed the door on them as they marched in. _

_It was a small room, the platinum walls dingy and splattered with dirt. The wide glass window covering the entire forward wall and looked out onto some sort of arena._

"_Korra?" Bolin cried, and Mako whipped around, watching as she was thrown unceremoniously into view. She snarled at the Equalist guards who pushed her to the ground and he felt a rush of fear for her. Then came a surge of anger that welled inside him. These equalists would pay for every scratch they put on her. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen," Amon's voice boomed around them, and the overhead lights came on. With a start Mako realized he was looking at an arena. Not just an arena, but a pro-bending arena. And there was Amon, standing in the center as he had at the championship match, staring up into the roaring crowd. There had to be thousands of people, all watching this demented mad man with a riveted expression clear of their faces. _

"_Thank you for coming to witness this historic occasion. When I was a boy, a fire bender struck down my entire family. That tragic event started me on my quest to equalize the world. Now, I will rid the world of the atrocity known as bending. As the Avatar, young Korra here will be only one of the many to fall. Are you prepared girl?"_

"_Take you best shot." She snarled, straightening her shoulders. _

"_You first." he told her, waving his hand. "It is only fair."_

_Mako later swore he saw her eyes flash then. "No…." he yelled, banging on the glass with as much force as he could. Bolin was shouting and trying in vain to break the glass. But Tenzin just stood, looking through the glass in horror. _

_Tenzin shook his head helplessly and Mako groaned, watching as Korra began to bend._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

_ Fire was the first thing that came to her when he said to attack. The scorching heat seared from her palms and she leapt forwards. It was barely a second before a second stream of fire soared forward with a sense of urgency. She fought with urgency, not allowing herself to let the fear she felt show. Amon dodged every attack, moving in such a way that in any other person, she would admire it. The way he moved carried traces of the technique Tenzin had tried to teach her, the spiral movements of an airbender. _

_As he advanced, she was forced to retreat farther towards the edge. If he managed to get close enough, she wouldn't be able to get away. They both knew it. It was with no real plan that she fought, her only goal to stay as far from him as possible. The earth responded to her command, lifting into the air and shooting through the air, bursting into small fragments as they connected with her advisory. He grunted, a hand going to her chest and she forced herself to follow through, whipping the water around her from the grates and dousing him mercilessly. _

_Then she was on the ground, and he was standing above her. Her legs swung and she vaulted up on her hands, kicking flames at him as she came down. Her boot smashed into the earth where she'd been and she encased it in stone. His heel made contact with her solar plexus and she lost her balance, rolling into the railing and losing her focus. He stepped from his hold as she tried to stand, his stance gloating. _

_A splash of fear surged through her, too strong to ignore and she reacted instinctively, pulling the water from the air around her and forming a barrier around herself. Amon glimmered through the water on the other side, staring down at her in contempt. Her breaths heaved in and out of her chest, and she had to concentrate just to stop herself from hyperventilating. _

_She couldn't do this. Every attack she threw at him only made things worse. If he won this battle, the Avatar cycle would end. Aang and Kyoshi's words echoed in her mind. She refused to be the last Avatar. This damn cycle would go on if it was the last thing she did. _

"_The last thing I do..." she whispered, a plan forming in her head. "Spirits help me." She whispered, looking out and taking everything in for a moment, before steeling herself and standing. "If I'm going down, so are you. I'm not going to be a complete failure" she said to the warped man on the other side of her dome. He was waiting patiently, glaring through the water at her. _

_A deep breath and she was ready. There was no point thinking about the inevitable. Korra forced the water out from around her, making sure to get everything she could as wet as possible. Amon was on her in an instant, grabbing onto her shoulders and hitting places in her arms that made her go numb. But she was beyond caring. She only had to grab into his belt. _

_The electrical sticks all equalists carried came free easily. As her legs gave out, Korra took a breath and looked into the eyes of the man who would be dead beside her in a matter of moments. _

"_Any last words as Avatar young Korra?" Amon said, his voice booming around the stadium as the crowd went wild. _

"_Yah, as a matter of fact." She grinned, a feral sound coming out of her throat as he stepped back in surprise, his feet sloshing in the pools of water around them. "Say goodnight." She said smugly and flicked the devices into the water between them. _

_The blue flow of electricity flicked around them, traveling through the water and into their bodies. The pain was unbearable and for a moment she regretted not trying to get away, though it would have been impossible._

"_I'm sorry." She thought, giving in to the pain and letting the dark, blissful nothingness envelop her._


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the second chapter in this one shot turned story. Not gonna make any promises on updates or anything. I have a lot going on. But anyways read on and don't forget to review.**

**Story starts during "The Aftermath."**

"I can't believe you're that jealous of me and Asami!"

"What! That has nothing to do with this!" she gasped, looking at me with her startling blue eyes.

Korra, the Avatar, the girl he thought was his friend.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friend ship over."

She stared at him, astonishment and something close to fear in her eyes. Then she slumped and turned away. "I know he's hiding something Mako. Even if you refuse to see it." He snorted and she looked back with a scowl. "You're my friend Mako; I'd have thought you'd know me better by now."

"I don't know you at all anymore." He snarled, fire leaking from his nostrils and curling off the tip of his tongue. Anger, more anger than he'd felt in a long time, surged through his veins and took hold of his very fragile control.

"Go ahead." She whispered, almost too low for him to hear. "Take a shot it it'll make you feel better."

It was tempting, but looking into her cerulean eyes, something held him back. the fire building in his throat was swallowed and he growled, turning away from her and stalking away. "If that's how you're gonna be then fine."

"Fine." She said, and stalked away towards the only friend she had left.

"Asami?" Mako took her into his arms, curling her towards him in an attempt to shield her from the monsters that were trying to ruin her. "You want to get out of here?" she nodded and he pulled her along beside him, Bolin falling in behind them.

He felt eyes watching as they left but couldn't bring himself to care. The Avatar, and whatever her feelings may have been, was no longer his concern.

The drive home was long and tense. And as it turned out, an unnecessary one.

Hiroshi had been good to them, arranging a night out on the town to get their heads clear. Dancing and music, he said, were just what they needed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She hadn't expected them to take her suspensions lightly. And really, she shouldn't have been surprised. They'd lost so much already, and here she was trying to take away one of the only good things they'd had in a long time.

But it still hurt.

More than anything she'd known.

But ending everything, after all they'd been through. Did she really mean that little to him?

These were the thoughts that clouded her mind as she followed Lin and Tenzin up the steps to the Sato mansion. The door crashed down and Chief Beifong and her metal benders stalked into the mansion.

It was empty.

Korra cursed, watching as the police scattered around the grounds.

Korra huffed and stalked to the window, pressing her head against the cool glass. What if she'd been wrong? What is somehow, there'd been some sort of double meaning to this whole disaster of a day and she'd been too stupid to see it.

"_You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."_

"_I'm a top notch water bender if I do say so myself."_

"_Hey cool guy, let me help you._

"_You are one of a kind Korra."_

"_As much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."_

"_I'm so glad you're okay."_

It was gone, all the moments they'd all shared had stopped being significant to him. If she was wrong, well she never needed human friends before. But she'd never forgive herself for letting them go.

"What's that?" Korra asked, catching the tail end of a conversation.

"There is nobody in the estate. There are lights on in the workshop but nobody is in there."

"I thought you'd secured the grounds hours ago."

"They did." Lin said, her eyes scrunched into a frown.

"Let's go check it out." Korra said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She should have known it was too easy. The fake source, getting into the workshop, finding the underground tunnel, all of it. Standing in the shadow of the new meca tanks, Korra cursed herself for being so gullible.

"You benders ruin everything." Hiroshi yelled to them, firing and taking down yet another of Lins' metal-benders.

Everything hurt. She could hardly focus on the fight in front of her, her vision was becoming blurred. Blood flowed freely from cuts on her arm and throat, maybe her leg, she didn't know. She could feel her ribs shifting with every agonizing movement.

Nothing was working, the tanks were unstoppable. No matter what they did, no matter which element they were up against, the tanks wouldn't stop.

It didn't take long for the metal-benders to be dealt with.

Chief Beifong followed soon after that.

Now just she and Tenzin remained.

More equalists poured into the room, closing in on the two benders.

"Tenzin look out!" Korra screamed, pulling him into the center of her octopus shaped fighting stance, barely pausing as she directed whip after whip of water at the meca-tanks as they bore down on her again.

"Korra you need to get out of here." Tenzin said, blasting air beneath one of her many watery arms and knocking over a line of incoming attackers.

"Not without you and the others." She growled, enforcing the statement with a ferocious blast of flame.

"Korra I understand that the situation isn't ideal but you have a duty to protect the city. You can't do that if you're dead."

"What about you? What about the others?" she demanded

"We'll be alright Korra, now go." He yelled. She hesitated, and then nodded, pulling the earth up around them.

"I love you." She whispered, refusing to let the tears gathering in her eyes to fall as she hugged the man she'd thought of as family for the last few months.

"I love you too. Be safe." He murmured.

And then she was gone, down into the earth. Before long she was running through the forest, leaving that damned workshop behind.

But she couldn't run far. She felt it now, the blood that was running down her face, her neck. Adrenaline can only do so much for you and she was running very low on it as she tore through the trees. Her hair had fallen out at some point, probably back in the tunnel, and was now sticking to her skin in matted clumps of red and brown.

There were lights ahead of her, just up the hill. The mansion was lit up and beckoned her into its embrace but she knew better. If there was to be any hope for her, she'd have to get herself as deep into the forest as she could, perhaps try to flag down a passing sato-mobile and get them to take her to the nearest hospital. Spirits she hurt.

The thought that they may be pursuing her was barely enough to keep her going.

Maybe if she just hid in one of the trees, they wouldn't find her. There were plenty of them around this part of the woods. Then she could just rest for a while, try to gather her strength. She was so dizzy, the swaying world around her making simply walking difficult. Maybe if she just stopped for a few minutes.

"No." she whispered to herself, gripping the trunk of a small pine to keep from falling to the ground. Sap and blood mixed and she hissed, pulling away and continuing towards what she hoped was a road.

It was hard to believe that just this morning she was zooming along the race track with Asami. Spirits it felt like a life time had passed. What she wouldn't give for Mako or Bolin, hell even Asami, to be here right now to just help her. She needed their strength. They could go back to hating her later, she needed them now.

Korra could almost feel Bolins' strong arms wrap around her. She wanted him to find her, to pick her up and hold her in his gentle way that was strictly Bolin as he murmured comforting things in her ears. She wanted Mako to stroke her face and tell her that it was all going to be okay, that he was here for her and he cared about her. She wanted Asami to brush her hair from her bloody forehead and help her into her damned car and take her somewhere safe.

Her car.

She could see it.

Down the drive, though it was dark, Korra could still make out the distinctive form of the heiresses vehicle as it wound down the dirt path, lights blazing.

Not a dirt path.

A driveway.

She'd been going the wrong way.

Cursing herself for a fool, Korra forced her feet to move, her ankle protesting violently as she trekked towards her only hope.

"Help me." She tried to yell, her voice coming out as barely a whisper. She tried again, much to the same affect and she snarled at herself for being so weak. Aang would never have let this happen to himself.

The car was getting closer, almost in line with her now. If only she could get their attention. All she needed was a flair of some sort.

Conjuring a flame had never been as difficult as it was then, but somehow the young Avatar coaxed one into existence. Preparing herself as the car unsuspectingly passed next to her, Korra summoned the remaining energy in her frail body and released the flame into the sky.

Then there was pain. So much pain. Stars danced before her eyes in shots of blue and green and as the flames died she felt herself falling.

A snap sounded and there wasn't enough energy left in her body to scream as the equalists behind her trod on her twisted foot.

"Shock her again, just to make sure." Someone hissed, their voice coming from far away as if through a tunnel.

And the world went dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Okay so I'm just going to leave it there for now. Thank you to everyone who replied. And in case you don't already know, I've edited the first chapter into a more story line format. (tweaking and Changing his or that. Whatever.) I'm not promising updates very often as I said, I've got another story going and this is meant to help me get the creative stuff going again in that department. (You should check out the other story.) anyways feel free to leave any criticism or requests in a review. Open to pretty much anything as this is only partially planned out. Anyways, tootles **


	3. Chapter 2

An angry woman is a bad thing.

An angry pregnant woman is a very bad thing.

An angry pregnant woman with a sore back was catastrophic.

Pema groaned as she sat herself up in one of the many wicker chairs strewn around the family's personal living quarters. Dawn peeked in through the curtains and she stood, confused to find herself not in her bedroom. With her husband.

Tenzin.

She'd waited up for him, finally forcing the children into their beds just before midnight. He'd have seen her when he came in, the least he could have done was wake her up. She'd have followed him to bed and maybe her back wouldn't hurt so much.

As she made her way down the hallway, Pema was suddenly very glad she didn't live in a house where they believed in stairs. Sliding open the door to the master bedroom, and looking forward to waking her husband up, she was startled to find he wasn't there.

He hadn't come home last night.

Starting to worry, she waddled to the bedside table and picked up the phone.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Chief Lin Beifong please." She murmured, grumbling as the voice on the other side of the line asked her to hold.

"I'm sorry Pema but the Chief hasn't reported to work today."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" the pregnant woman asked anxiously.

"No ma'am."

"Let her know to call when she gets back please." The officer assented and she placed the earphone back on its hook. This wasn't right. Tenzin had mentioned going out with Lin to investigate some Equalist leads, promising her that they'd both look out for Korra. He'd said it wouldn't take long.

Korra.

Pema was up and speeding down the corroder before the thought had fully registered, making her way towards her adoptive daughter's room. It was empty.

Something wasn't right. this was wrong in so many ways. There had to be an explanation. They'd just been looking for leads.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." A voice said behind her and she turned, picking up her youngest daughter. "Where's Korra? She's probably hungry too."

"Well then, why don't we go get you some food." She whispered, ignoring the second part of the question, fiercely determined to keep her children from knowing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Go Asami!" Mako and Bolin yelled, cheering as their friend sped along the race track in a bright yellow sato-mobile. The black model she was racing lagged behind her, trying in vain to take the lead from her more than capable hands.

"She's so amazing." Mako murmured, smiling as she flew over the finish line and began to race yet again.

"Yah." Bolin agreed absentmindedly. Mako looked up and studied his younger brother quietly.

"You okay bro?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" he gave his brother a look and Mako sighed.

"Let it go Bo, she's not important anymore."

"How can you just let it all go like that?" he asked incredulously.

"Simple, she's jealous, vindictive, and enjoys making other people's lives miserable, good people." His brother looked at the racetrack, then back towards the house. "I'm not going to associate with that type of person."

"But Mako, that's what's bothering me." Bolin paused, searching for the right words. "When, in the time we have known her, did she ever act like that?"

"Other than last night?"

"Yah."

"Well…" Mako started but Bolin looked at him and he stopped. Mako redirected. "Bo that's not the point. You don't really think, after all Mr. Sato did for us, that he's an equalists do you?"

"Mako-"

"Come on he's harmless."

"Mako I'm not saying that he'd an Equalist, I'm just saying she wouldn't have done something as big as this without a reason."

"She'd jealous." Mako stated, if a little uncertainly

"Bro you're not thinking with your head, you're too wrapped up in the outcome. " Bolin chided.

"I'm thinking just fine." The fire bender defended, starting to get irritated.

"Whatever you say Mako. I'm just pointing out that there could be more to this story than you think."

Mako chose not to respond, standing and making his way down to the racetrack pit and waiting for his girlfriend to finish the race so they could head back to the house. Lunch would be served soon and he wanted to take her our afterwards, go walk in the park and just spend time together.

"Hey handsome, ready to head back?" Asami said as she pulled up beside him, climbing out and pecking him on the lips. He smiled and pulled her flush against him, capturing her mouth with his. They stayed like that for a few minutes, only breaking apart when his brother appeared through the door.

"I could stay here for a while." She teased, looping an arm around her shoulders as they joined Bolin and headed out through the forest.

"Pabu, come back here buddy." Bolin called, chasing after the fire ferret though the trees.

"Bolin be careful," Mako chided, sighing as his brother bounded down a side path.

"Relax," Asami laughed. "That's one of the supply roads dad uses to supply his workshop. It leads down past the shop, through the woods and up to the house."

"Knowing Bo, he'll probably find some poisonous plant or something."

"Well it has nice scenery." Mako smiled.

"In that case."

"Come on, let's go find your brother and his pet."

They strolled down the packed gravel, hand in hand and smiling at Bolin as he chased his precious red and white pet around the forest floor.

"Pabu buddy where'd you go?" Bolin whined, after yet another few minutes of no Pabu sightings.

"Bolin, you're just making him want to hide more." Mako pointed out, but not offering any assistance to help find said ferret. He was enjoying this too much.

"Pabu come on out buddy." He ducked into yet another bush and came up holding a squirming rodent. "What's gotten into you today?"

Pabu wriggled, trying to free himself from his owners grip. Bolin yelped and dropped his beloved friend, rubbing his thumb and staring incredulously at the small creature. "Dude, he just bit me." He screeched.

"What's gotten into him?" Mako asked.

"I don't know." Bolin said, chasing Pabu into the brush to the left of the trail. They followed Pabu into the brush. A few minutes later, he popped his head out from a tree and trotted over to his owner.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, picking him up and pulling a blue ring of fabric from his neck. "Mako…." He said after a moment, his voice shaking slightly.

"What'd he bring you?" he asked, reaching and taking it from his brothers' outstretched hand.

"They look like…..Korra's hairbands."

"Really?" Asami took them and examined them, a worried look crossing her features.

"Mako…" she murmured. He took her hand and squeezed.

"She won't bother you again." he assured her.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Mako cocked his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"They're covered in blood."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mako you can't honestly not be worried."

"Bo what do you want me to do? Korra is the Avatar, she can take care of herself."

"Mako her BLOODY hair pieces were found in the woods. What part of blood and woods do you not understand. Bro she could be in trouble."

"Bolin she wasn't even over anywhere near that part of the grounds. We don't even know if those were hers. All that was left was rags of a fabric that was supposedly blue at some point."

"How can you say that and still be so calm? I know you don't consider her a friend at the moment but still. Her hair pieces-"

"We don't know that."

"-were found bloody-"

"It might not be blood."

"-in the dark woods-"

"It's The Sato mansion, not the middle of nowhere."

"-and you're not worried in the slightest?!"

"Bolin calm down." Mako ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the forming head ache. "We don't know what could have happened. Asami said the road we were on was a supply road. The fabric could have come off of the truck. The red stuff might not be blood, it could be oil or something. And even if it is blood, it's probably from some animal."

"Mako you're being ridiculous."

"Bolin, if anything happened to Korra we'd have known by now."

"But Mako-"

"Bo we're done with this right now, I've got to go. Asami and I have a lunch date."

"Come on Asami, aren't you even a little bit worried about this." Bolin asked desperately. The heiress sighed and started to speak, but Mako glared at his brother before pulling his girl out the door.

He hissed out a breath and stormed back into his room, passing Hiroshi on the stairs.

"Bolin my young man, where are you headed to in such a rush." The older man stopped and studied his face. "What's bothering you?"

"Oh it's nothing Mr. Sato, don't worry." Bolin said hurriedly, noticing the bruises' spotting the older man's face. "What happened to you?"

"Oh these things?" Mr. Sato laughed. "I'm getting clumsy in my old age; I slipped in my workshop last night, hit my face on the workbench. Nothing to worry about." He clapped the earth bender on the back and continued down the stairs.

"Something isn't right here." Bolin murmured, watching him leave with a sense of unease.

**Okay stopping here was hard but it had to be done. Thank you to all who reviewed and favorite and the such. It's a big help. Leave me any ideas you have. **


	4. Chapter 3

She was thrown into separate cells, rough hands forcing her to the ground, chi blocked and hands bound. Korra cried out when she hit the cold steel floor, her side screaming in protest. Briefly, she heard familiar voices in nearby cells, but couldn't place them through the pain.

When her mind cleared, she forced herself into a sitting position and crawled her way to the bars of her cell.

"Korra." Her air bending master murmured, anger and worry darkening his eyes as he watched her from the cell across the hall. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Does she look like she's alright?" Chief Beifong snapped from the cell next to him.

"What did they do to you?" Korra asked, eyeing the dark bruises peeking out from beneath the fabric of her shirt.

"That's not important." She snapped. "We need to find a way out of here."

"That won't be possible Chief Beifong." A voice said from the doorway. Turning, Korra felt her blood freeze as she looked into the expressionless mask that was Amon. He sidled down the corridor, gazing into each occupied cell with contempt, stopping in front of her. "How the mighty have fallen." He drawled lazily, kneeling down and taking hold of her face, despite the warnings and threats from her companions. "You look a little worse for wear Avatar." He stated.

"I'm a lot better than you're going to be in a few minutes." She managed to croak out.

"Always so abrasive, one would get the feeling you don't like a person."

"What was your first clue? Let us go and I'll go easy on you." Her voice cracked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Amon said, his voice betraying his amusement as he stood. "Get a medic in here, I want them fixed up."

Korra's head whipped up, staring in shock at the man before her. from the expression on the Lieutenant's face, he was just as shocked as she.

"You're not here to take our bending?" she asked weakly. Amon chuckled, turning to her again and shaking his head.

"I have the three most powerful benders in Republic City in my grasp. Did you really think I wouldn't take advantage of the situation, reap the benefits as much as possible?" Korra stared, looking to Tenzin, only to have him shake his head. "Why would I take your bending now, in front of those who already believe in my power? When I take your bending," he placed a thumb on her forehead. "It will be in front of the city. With your fall, I will secure my position as the most powerful man here. And the world will know I am unstoppable. And when that happens, I want you to be at the top of your game. It will make my victory all the sweater." He moved his hand and turned. A door slammed, and the pounding in her head intensified.

"Korra what happened." Tenzin asked gently after they'd gone.

And so she explained everything, from crawling through the tunnel into the forest right up until she blacked out. During the telling, Tenzins face darkened protectively and Lin shook her head in disgust.

"If I'd just taken shelter, maybe I'd have been able to find help." She whispered when she finished.

"Korra listen to me," Lin demanded. "You did everything you could. This was not a situation we could have won." Korra just nodded her vision swimming. It was silent for a long time, the captive benders each lost in their own thoughts until the door creaked open again and the mustached lieutenant came in, bringing with him another masked Equalist.

She entered the cell, kneeling next to Korra and taking stock of her injuries from behind the green goggles. Her hand felt along her ribs, eliciting a sharp cry of agony from the Avatar.

"Cracked ribs, three of them, along the right side of the body." She said aloud, though to whom Korra couldn't tell. "A class three laceration running from the inner left thigh," rough hands lifted her and a gloved pair of fingers traced towards her back "Ending just above hip on lower back. Other lacerations found on left right cheek bone and left bicep." Tears welled in her eyes as she was turned slowly onto her side, her ribs shifting beneath her skin. The hands on her shoulders gentled, and the woman sighed.

"There are electrical burns, most defiantly sustained in her capture, between her shoulder blades." She was laid back down again, something cushioning the worst of her injuries from the cold hard metal floor. "Left eye is starting to blacken, probably going to have to leave that alone, it'll heal soon enough. The gash above her right temple suggests possible concussion, to evaluate. Right ankle is sprained, swollen, will need to be adjusted to avoid permanent dammage."

It went on for hours, every bruise, and every scrape, documented. Poking and prodding on the injuries one last time, the woman stood, scribbled some things onto a clipboard and leaving with her escort.

She was so tired.

Briefly, she registered herself falling asleep, though she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she shouldn't. As she let herself fall into the blackness, she thought she saw someone standing above her. Someone with grey eyes and an air benders tattoo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on Pabu," Bolin muttered. "If Mako isn't going to do anything about Korra, I'll just do it myself."

They stood in the forest once again, rooting around the foliage for anything that would help them locate their missing friend. The clearing was easy enough to find once they made their way back to the trail. Unfortunately, finding anything else was not as simple. Even with Pabu's animal senses, their search had turned up nothing useful.

"Come on Korra, give me a hand here." He whispered, hoping that maybe, somehow she's hear him. Pabu squeaked and looked up at him. "What?" his head cocked. "Hey she's the Avatar, how am I supposed to know if she can't hear me. For all we know she's got some weird Avatar thingamawhatz that makes her hear everything." His pet squeaked again. "Yah I know." He waved his hands frantically. "I'm just worried."

An hour later, they'd still had little improvement. About to give up, Bolin froze at the sound of tires over gravel. Instinct had him diving into the bushes, pulling the leaves around him.

A supply truck drove by a few moments later, rounding the bend and chugging along, tarp trailing in the wind. Curious as to the contents, Bolin followed.

"Well," he whispered to Pabu. "Asami did say this was a supply road."

The truck pulled up outside Hiroshi's workshop and various workers piled out of the vehicle to begin unloading. Crate after crate made their way into the building. But then something strange occurred to the earth bender.

The tiny workshop should have been filled with boxes, but more and more were delivered inside.

Where were all the boxes going?

Sneaking closer, he crouched beneath the sill of the window and peered inside.

"No." he whispered, horrified at the sight before him. Hiroshi stood, talking with a man as Equalist workers rose from a set of underground stairs, carrying loads down into the ground.

Korra was right.

He had to tell Mako.

Standing, Bolin forced himself to run towards the forest line. A sound behind him was his only warning before his arms met his sides, bound.

"It isn't very good manners to go snooping around your hosts house Bolin." A voice said.

Pain ran through his body and everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Amon came again, opening the bars of her cage with an eerie squeal. Tenzin's eyes met hers and she tried to fight against them but without bending, she was so weak.

They threw her into a room and strapped her into a wooden chair.

"Chief Beifong, it's so nice to see you here with us." She snarled, but otherwise not responding. "We just have a few questions we'd like to ask you. Then we'll just get out of your way."

"I won't tell you anything you monster."

"Oh I think you will." The masked mad man said coolly, opening a pocket in his belt. He held the device out for her to see, a small box shaped thing, able to fit in the palm of his hand.

"What is the security code for the police station?" She remained silent. "Alright here's a better question." He held up the device. "Do you know what this is?" still she didn't answer.

"This, my dear chief of police, is a new device designed for long range electrocution. Now it can be set for any range of shocks, anywhere from minor to lethal. "

"Your threats won't work." Lin snarled.

"Perhaps." The mad man said indifferently. "But this Taser will."

"Try it." she dared, bracing herself against the pain. But as he pressed the button, it was not her who cried out. Forcing herself to remain silent, Lin tried desperately to block out the noise drifting down the hall.

"Let's up the voltage shall we?" the monster said after a few minutes of silence. The voice down the hall grew louder, more desperate, pain echoing off the walls.

"Stop this." Lin ordered, her resolve snapping as the screaming increased.

"For now." Amon agreed, silencing the device, and with it the screams. "But I demand answers, and you will give them to me. Bring her back to her cell." He ordered, turning to leave. "Oh and let the healer know that she needs to check her patient again, I believe she may have acquired some new injuries."

The guards muscled her out of the room and started back down the hall towards her cell. Tenzin was waiting at the bars, his eyes glued to the room across the hall. Lin peeked in, dreading what she'd find.

The woman who'd come to examine Korra was back, kneeling over the Avatar and attempting to stop the smoke from curling off the girl's body. One of her guards shoved her into a cell, and then reached out a hand through the bars.

"The test went as planned I see." He stated smugly.

"The receivers were a little bit damaged, but not severely. The end results were not affected." The woman said, as she inserted a needle into her patients arm. "Seventy volts is more than enough." The guards left and Lin kept watching until the medic left as well.

"What happened?" she demanded of Tenzin.

"When they took you, a few equalists stayed behind and went into Korras cell. I don't know what they did but they left and after a while, she started screaming. I don't know why but her clothes here smoking. At first I thought she was getting her bending back in some horrible way but then it just stopped."

Lin sighed, guilt rushing though her. He'd hurt that girl because of her.

And he still hadn't gotten what he wanted.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The medical woman who'd seen her earlier came and went quickly. Apparently the Equalists weren't above using benders when it suited them. They'd brought a water bender with them. She'd healed the worst of her injuries, leaving them to finish mending on their own.

And still, everywhere hurt. The sting of the antiseptics they'd put on her cuts seeping into her body to join the antibiotics they'd injected to fight of infection. A new burn hid below her Whatever drug they'd given her was clouding her mind and making the throbbing worse.

Now she was alone again, left on the floor of her cell with nothing but her thoughts.

The sound of wails filled the corridor from the group of new prisoners they'd brought in while she'd been asleep. Maybe if she's lucky, they won't realize who is in the cells just down the hall.

Maybe they won't realize that their Avatar was no better than they were as they sat huddled together to stay warm.

She couldn't even protect herself, how was she supposed to protect them.

There was a scuffling down the hall. Korra tried to ignore it. The guards would put down whoever it was soon enough.

"Let go of me." A familiar voice hissed as the bars to her cell squeaked open and her new cellmate was thrown in.

Not bothering to look up, instead forcing herself to slink back into the corner of the cell, Korra just wished it would all go away.

The idiot was banging on the cell walls.

Didn't he realize that it was useless?

After nearly an hour of constant pounding, Korra had had enough.

"Would you stop it?" she snapped, hiding her face in the crook of her arm and shielding her eyes from the light.

Someone gasped, and suddenly a pair of arms encircled her torso. Korra snapped her head up and looked into a pair of green startled eyes. For a moment, her heart stopped.

He couldn't be here.

He was supposed to be safe.

They were supposed to be excluded from all of this.

"Bolin?" she whispered.

"Oh spirits Korra, what happened to you?" he murmured, tucking her into his warm body and holding her close. She stiffened, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't let him see her like this.

He pulled back after a moment, eyes checking her for injury and his grimace deepening with each mark he found. Reaching out again, he sighed when she jerked away and forced herself onto her feet.

"Korra you need to sit down." She ignored him, and stalked towards the opposite side of the cell. He followed closely behind and grabbed her wrists, spinning her around.

"Bolin let go of me." She hissed, trying to free herself. But he was too strong, and she was too tired. Tears started to escape her eyes and she choked back a sob. A soft look from his had her unraveling and she collapsed into him again.

"I'm so sorry Korra." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"This was never supposed to happen." She whispered. "Why is this happening?"

"We'll get through this, I promise." The Avatar sniffed and closed her eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Bo."

0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter 4

**Please read the authors note at the bottom. **

Perfect days were hard to come by in Republic city. When there wasn't a crazy murderer on the loose, there was an outbreak of the flu among the boroughs. So when the rarely seen peaceful days came, the citizens of Republic City took advantage of it.

The park was busy, but not oppressively so. As they strolled hand in hand down a quiet path littered with cherry blossom trees, Mako and Asami took in the bright sunshine and cool breeze. Lost in each other's eyes, they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them from the trees.

"Mako," Asami asked, breaking away from his lips. He pouted and she laughed. "Oh don't be such a baby."

"What's up babe?"

"What are we going to do about Korra?" she asked soberly.

Mako sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He honestly didn't know. He'd thought about it, oh he'd thought about it. She'd hurt the woman he loved.

But he missed his friend.

"I'm worried." She said.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "Korra can take care of herself."

"Yes I know but you saw what happened after the party, when she went to meet Amon. She came back terrified. What if something happened?"

"I think we'd have found out already. If Korra was dead, the entire world would know."

"I'm not concerned that she'd dead. I'm concerned because we haven't heard of her." her green eyes narrowed.

"I don't think she'd just come back to hang out. Not after everything that happened."

"But Mako, you're not thinking right." she insisted.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, "Have you and Bolin been talking or something?"

"Mako, for the last few weeks there has been reports all over the radio about Korra. What she'd been doing with the task force, and her attendance of anti-mutant rallies. But since she came to the house, we haven't heard a thing."

"Asami, it hasn't even been three days."

"And the search of my house should have been big news; there should have been interviews and statements from her and the police. But there hasn't been anything."

"Asami-" he started.

"Mako, what if those things we found in the woods were hers. What if she's in trouble?"

"Asami, it's probably nothing." The fire bender soothed, taking his girl into his arms and planting a kiss of her lips.

"I want to go check." At this look she shrugged. "I want to be sure."

"What about everything she put you though?" he asked incredulously.

"Mako, I was mad, I still am. But after I thought about it, I realized that she wasn't doing it to cause trouble. She's trying to protect her city, to do her duty as an Avatar. I don't think it's my right to judge."

"Not your right to judge?" he fought not to raise his voice. "Asami, she barged into your house and searched through your things based on nothing but something she heard."

"I think there is more to this story than we know."

"So what you're saying your dad could be an Equalist?" he said, snorting.

"I'm not saying that." She snapped, getting defensive, "I'm saying we should give her the chance to explain. We were all too angry to let listen to her then. It was unfair. Besides," her eyes narrowed, "She's your friend, why aren't you worried?"

"She was my friend," He stated through gritted teeth, her blue cerulean eyes flashing through his eyes.

"Was? What happened?"

"Oh I don't know, she barged into an innocent man's house and accused him of being an Equalist."

"Mako, did you say something to her?"

"So what if I did?"

"Mako, what did you tell her?" his girlfriend demanded, starting to get angry.

"She betrayed our trust, what was I supposed to do?" he yelled.

"What did you say to her?" she shouted, getting into his face.

A growl echoed from the trees and a white streak flew from the foliage and toppling the non-bender to the ground.

"Naga, get off of her." Mako commanded, shoving the giant furry creature aside and puling Asami to her feet. Continuing to growl, the polar-bear dog backed away, favoring her back leg. Concerned now, Mako knelt next to her, scratching behind the giant fuzzy ears and waving Asami forward.

"What are you doing out here?" Asami murmured soothingly, holding out her hand for the pet to sniff. Naga considered her, cocking her head to the side before gently nudging her snout into the girls porcelain white palm. "Are you all alone?"

"Is Korra around here?" Mako asked, glancing through the green for the familiar blue clad figure. She whined and Mako felt a slow sense of dread building in his veins. Korra loved her friend more than anything in the world. She wouldn't just leave her.

"Something isn't right here," Asami murmured.

"Do you wanna go back to the island, girl?" Mako asked, brushing dirt from her coat. She nudged him and trotted slowly forwards, dragging the pair along with her teeth.

The journey to the docks went slowly. Naga limped along beside them for the most part, though she'd stopped dragging them about half way through the city.

Mako and Asami maintain their silence during the journey through the city, both lost in their own thoughts.

When they reached the harbor Naga wasted no time, scooping the teens onto her back and diving into the water.

"Naga." Mako yelped, his arms winding around Asami and holding her steady as they were ferried across the bay.

As they came ashore, a pair of young airbenders looked at them questioningly.

"Ohhhhhh Jinora look it's that fire bending boy that Korra likes." The child he recognized as Ikki mock whispered to her sister.

"Are you looking for Korra?" the older airbender asked, closing her book and air bending herself from the tree.

"She's not home right now." The pigtailed girl chirped, bouncing from foot to foot in front of them. "Why are you looking for her?" she asked, then squealed and ran towards Naga. "Where did you find her?"

"Um…..she was in the park. Look do you know when Korra will be back?" Mako asked.

"She hasn't been home today. I can take you to mom, she might know." she offered, leading them through the back door of the house and into the kitchen.

They found a distraught Pema slamming jars of preservatives down on shelves, rattling the walls. Her swollen belly bounced with each movement. But the happy glow that normally came with pregnancy was faded, leaving her looking pale and tired.

"Mom?" Jinora asked uncertainly. Pema froze, and Mako could see her force herself to calm down. She turned to them smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes.

A sick feeling swirled in the firebenders gut. Something wasn't right here. Asami squeezed his hand and he knew she felt it too.

"Oh hello Mako. Who's this?" she asked with false cheeriness.

"I'm Asami, Mrs. Ummmmm….." the raven haired girl trailed off uncertainly.

"Just call me Pema dear. Oh Korra has told me all about you." That sad light came into her eyes again and she looked at her children. "Why don't you all go play outside with the sky bison while I have a word with our guests."

"Awww but mom." The girls whined, but shuffled out at the sharp look from their mother.

As they left the room, the airbenders wife's entire demeanor changed. The little happiness in her eyes drained and was replaced by worry and fatigue. The lack of sleep she'd so obviously been suffering from showed as clearly as the setting sun outside the screened windows.

"I suppose you've heard by now, all the council members have called already to inquire about it. With your father being so high up in the city I'm not surprised that you'd have heard as well Miss Sato."

"Heard-" Asami started.

"But if you're looking for answers I'm afraid I can't give them to you. I simply don't know anything. After that call from Tenzin the other night I don't know what to think. Of course the children don't know, but I suppose I can only keep it from them for so long." Her eyes began to water fiercely, small rivers flowing down her face despite her attempted to stop them. "I don't know what I'm going to tell them."

Asami took control quickly, gently steering her to a chair and reaching into the cupboard. Mako glanced around, feeling helplessly confused. What the hell was going on here?

"Thank you dear." She said as Asami handed her a glass of water. "I'm afraid being pregnant doesn't help with my emotions. I don't suppose you've heard from Korra at all?"

"No." they both answered, bewildered. The pregnant woman sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for."

"Pema I don't think we're on the same page here." Asami said gently, sitting opposite from her. "We were on a date in the park and we found Naga. We were just coming to return her. What's going on?"

Pema's eyes widened as she stared at them. Her eyes searched each face for some hint of deception.

"You haven't heard." She stated, though it came out a bit strangled. They both shook their heads.

"Tenzin called me the night before last, saying they had another lead on an Equalist conspirator and he Korra and Lin would be out longer than expected. I didn't think anything of it at the time. But this morning he wasn't home when I woke up. Korra wasn't in her room and when I called the station they said Lin hadn't reported back. I thought that maybe they'd just gotten caught up at first but then they didn't call at all. Tenzin would call if he were able. And now they've been gone for more than two days and I know something bad has happened. Korra wouldn't leave Naga, Lin wouldn't stop checking in and my husband would defiantly not worry me like this if everything was fine."

"Two days ago." Asami murmured, her eyes widening. "That's the day they raided the factory."

Pema nodded and blew her nose into a napkin.

Mako's head was reeling. Korra wasn't in trouble, she couldn't be. There had to be some mistake. She was the strongest person he knew, she'd never put herself into a situation she couldn't control.

As soon as the thought registered, he sighed and rejected it. Who was he kidding? It was exactly something Korra would do. Running straight into things was a specialty of hers.

Briefly, his thoughts flicked back to that night weeks ago, when he'd watched from the widow of the apartment, straining to see her as she waited for Amon beneath the statue of her past life. He'd seen nothing. The only indication that anything had happened had been Korra's behavior after that night. Tenzin had come to the brothers, briefly explaining what had happened in an effort to protect Korra. She'd been ambushed then, what was to stop it from happening again?

"Mommy," a voice said from down the hallway, and Pema quickly whipped her eyes, standing just as her three children walked through the doors. "One of the Acolytes was looking for you."

"Thank you Ikki." She said. "I'd better go see what is going on." She murmured to the teens, scooping the child he recognized as Meelo into her arms and leaving the room, Ikki close on her heels. But the oldest stayed where she was, meeting Mako and Asami's eyes with a knowing look.

"Mom doesn't want us to know, but I overheard some of the White Lotus guards talking. You need to find her for me okay?" she said, her eyes sparkling. He nodded, and watched as she strode from the room.

"Mako?" Asami murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You meant it right?"

"Of course." He said, his resolve hardening. "Let's go find my brother; we're going to need all the help we can get.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sitting on the makeshift cot inside her cell, Korra stared down the hall dully. Frantic eyes searched the corridors for any sign of the boy she hadn't seen in over an hour. His screams had echoed for what seemed like forever, reverberating through her skull to the point that she too felt like screaming. But they'd stopped. Maybe this was good, that he'd stopped screaming.

But what if he was dead.

He wouldn't scream if he were dead.

There were no more tears left for her to cry. All she could do was stare blankly. Tenzin and Lin had fallen asleep sometime before they'd come for him. How they remained that way through the noise was beyond her. Sleep was not a luxury that she could afford. Not when he hadn't come back.

Images flashed through her mind, portraying every gruesome scenario her foggy mind could imagine was happening down the hall. Were they marking him? Would he always have a reminder of what was done to him in that room when he looked at himself?

That was assuming he survived.

The guilt she felt was rivaled only by anger.

Guilt for being the reason he was here in the first place. If she'd been better, done something different he would be safe.

But how could they just treat him as if he didn't matter? How could there be so much hate and animosity in one place without it breaking down.

The anger is what kept her alive, kept her from giving in to the weakness.

She would save them. All of them. Even if she couldn't save herself.

The doors creaked open and relief shot through her as Bolin was shuffled through.

Immediately, Korra bolted to her feet and ignored the pain that shot through her as she pulled him away from the bars. He curled into her instinctively and she set him down on the blanket, ignoring the guards as they watched. He didn't seem to be permanently injured, at least from what she could see. If only she could heal him.

Eventually, the equalists left and Korra tried in vain to bend the water from the cup. The possibility of some horrible internal injury kept her more alert than she had been in a while. If only she could heal him.

"Korra?" he groaned, his green eyes fluttering open and she sobbed out a relived breath.

"Oh Spirits Bo I thought they'd killed you." She whispered, hugging him gently.

"Nah." He chuckled weakly. "Takes more than that to kill Bolin."

"It'd better." She teased lightly, so relieved that he was alive. He tried to sit up, and then gasped in pain. Gently, she eased him back down and felt along his ribs, searching for signs of any internal injuries. Unbuttoning the clasps of his jacket, she gasped at the bruises already forming along his torso. Even with the undershirt he wore, they were still clearly visible.

"If you'd wanted to get me out of my clothes you could have just asked." He joked, though it came out shaky.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered, her fingers hovering above the bruises, not knowing what to do.

"Oh we just had a little disagreement. You should see the other guy." He paused. "Although they're all wearing masks so I suppose that's a little bit hard to do."

"But the screams…."

"They weren't mine." He assured her, a sad light in his eyes

Korra sighed, finding no signs of hidden injury as she gently felt along bone and veins, looking for any deviation from pattern.

"Told you," he insisted. "The other guy is worst off. I'm fine. Just a little bruised no big deal. I've had worse in practice." She stared at him and he wilted. "Korra I'm fine. Seriously."

"What did they want from you?"

"Oh nothing much. They mostly just asked stuff about you. Avatar stuff. I don't really have much to tell about that part of you. Not that I would." He added quickly.

She gave him a small smile, hoisting him into her arms and ignoring the painful twinges she felt herself.

"Hey." He complained half-heartedly. "They'll take my man card if they see you carrying me."

"Oh I think they'll make an acceptation." She said, trying to hide the wince.

Bolin gave her a knowing look, though he didn't protest when she set him on the single cot they had in the cell and covered him with the scratchy wool blanket.

"You need rest." She said. "I'll wake you if they feed us." He snorted and reached out, grabbing hold of her wrist and bringing her to sit next to him.

"I'm not the only one." He murmured, shifting so his back rested against the cold metal and tucking her under his arm. She stiffened, then relaxed and snuggled closer. Smiling slightly, he draped the blanket over both of them and closed his eyes.

**Okay so there's that chapter. As I re read this I realize this is coming off as more of a Borra story. Don't worry, it's not anything romantic. I ship makorra but I love the friendship aspect of borra, it's the way I wish I was with my guy friends. (Minus the ones sided crush thing)**

**Okay but seriously guys. I need more reviews. Only getting 4 a chapter makes me think people aren't reading this. Then what's the point of me writing it? please up the reviews guys or I'll just give up pn the story. That's how some of others are going now too so please R&R.**

**Anyways onto the review replies**

**Rayrayrayray: thank you for the review it was really appreciated. **

**Ms. Fairweather: Bolin is probably one of my favorite characters. **

**Gfhcf: thanks**

**Froyorocks123: what don't you understand? Maybe I can clear it up. Any ideas on how to make it clearer?**


End file.
